


If only

by Lisagarland



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 17:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16330283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisagarland/pseuds/Lisagarland
Summary: Thaaaaaank you @Zaniida for being the sweetest beta in the world





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thaaaaaank you @Zaniida for being the sweetest beta in the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Harold finds out that young Will has the power to heal, he gets scared that the Foundation will find out and take Will away. So he seals up his powers to keep him safe; Will's too young to know what's going on, but Nathan is not pleased

Nathan (entering): Stop! Get away from my son!

Harold: I have to do this, Nathan! It's the only way to protect him!

Will : uncle Harold? 

Harold : it's alright, Will. Everything will be okay. 


	2. Chapter 2

"everyone is relevant to someone " Nathan sighed heavily " you'd know if you had someone in your life,  you care about " Nathan's words landed heavily on your heart . Emotions must have slipped out of your grasp because Nathan immediately apologized for his words. 

 " Harold,  those are innocent  people " Nathan tried again " let's warn them —

  " No!  What part of  -I can't- don't you understand " you pitched loudly,  interrupting whatever nonsense he's about to say " it's too dangerous,  If they find out about me -- or about the Book--" 

 " you weren't so afraid of them when you helped Will before  "

  " I was terrified,  Nathan " 

  " yet , you helped him,  so why Will?  , why not anyone else ? "

 Because he's your son,  you didn't say,  because I'm  quite fond of him,  myself .  

  Nathan shook his head in disappointment " God!  The one person in the world who knows how to use the book,  yet you're  too much of a coward to do anything  " 

 " because I've already seen what'll happen if we went along with this reckless path " 

 " so we're going to sit down and watch people die,  because you're too wise to help them " 

 " people die,  Nathan,  they've been doing it for a long,  long time;  we can't save all of them  " 

 "yeah,  so we hide here behind our precious magical mirror lock " 

 "I don't know any other way to keep us both  safe!". 

 " speak for yourself " Nathan strode past you to the table " while you can stay here and rot,  why don't I take the Book -- I'm sure I can use it in the way it wanted. 

  "Don't!" you cried out, startled, when he reached for the Book, and the magic ring on your right hand burned as you shoved Nathan away from the table.his body hit the ground with a loud thud. 

   He looked up at you, open-mouthed with shock; it was the first time you'd ever used your powers against him. 

  "I-I'm so sorry," you gasped out as he got to his feet.  You tore the ring from your finger, throwing  it across the room " Nathan,  please stop , I don't want to hurt you "

he strode back toward the table. 

 "Nathan... don't... please..."

  But you know your stubborn friend all too well

 "Please, Nathan," you cried, "tell me what I can do to stop you!"

 all of a sudden,  he stopped ,bowed his head  "Just... show me the pages of those vulnerable people.  Let me help them... even if you can't. " 

  "Nathan--"

  "I'll take precautions ."  he said, quietly. 

  "Precautions?!  You think you'll last one second if the Foundation finds out about you ?  Maybe if you hadn't tried to drink away your guilt over helping them deceive the public."

 Jaw set , he returned to the table and opened theBook, snapping a picture of the image with his phone. 

  when he turned back to you, his expression softened.  "You could make this better... safer," he said, approaching.  "If we worked together "

  The thought of both you of alone,  against the foundation startls you. 

  " wish me luck,  my friend " Nathan said with a smile before he made his way back to the mirror,  he put his hand on the glass 

  "don't come for me " he said. 

 " you know I will " you choked out. 

 " how selfish of you then "  


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harold watches doll Nathan and considers how his bad choices made Nathan lose his human body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> " Can you find them all ? "


End file.
